Marceat
'''Marceat '''is a snake-like youma and one of Jadeite's subordinates Information Chapter 18: Joining Forces When Jadeite, the Darkmistress, and the DD Girls arrived in Nerima he lost no time in ordering every flying youma to form an advanced team. Though due to his injuries he had Marceat convey it for it. The Darkmistress leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the DD Girls following close behind. Jadeite was flying along to her left, Marceat beside him, and all of them were surrounded by the horde of lesser youma. It was only the Darkmistress’ finely honed danger sense that saved her from the ambush. A panicked Marceat ordered the youma to attack only to be knocked down by the Darkmistress who realizing it was an ambush ordered them to raise their barriers. Chapter 21: War Dance Marceat looked wildly back and forth across the battlefield, her mind running in circles as she tried to think of some way to change the direction of the conflict. Every move she made, every tactic she employed, all of it was instantly countered, as though the enemy knew her next thought before even she did. Knowing she was doom to failure either way she decided to hell with reinforcing Jadeite. Chapter 22: Final Stand The Generals were quickly able to defeat the exhausted warriors. It was here that Kunzite revealed hat he planned on cultivating the Dark’s Lords army for his elite youma. Just as he was about to have his youma possess Mousse, Cologne, Happosai, and Soap the sound of an explosion echoed through the air like a thunderclap, and off in the distance a huge plume of fire blossomed up into the air. When the generals turned back Mousse and the masters were gone all that was left in their wake smoke. As they were trying to make sense of what happened Marceat began cheering that he had won. She explained to Zoicite after he swept down and grabbed her by the throat about how they were trying to stop the Dark Lord’s from summoning an army. Nephrite and Zoicites positions changed at hearing this. Nephrite threw his head back and laughed while hurled Marceat away and nearly threw a tantrum. Kunzite knowing that noting could be done about it quickly regained his composure and after calming the two down the returned to the Dark Kingdom. Chapter 23: Wrapping Up Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite along with Marceat were all present when Queen Beryl called Jadeite to her court to give his account of his actions. They stood near her while, the youma subcommander of the attack force, knelt trembling at her feet. Not knowing how much she knew Jadeite explained how he had discovered how the Dark Lords were about to initiate a ritual that would have given them access to an unbeatable army so took counter measures. As those countermeasures involved youma charging through the streets of Tokyo in broad daylight, Queen Beryl was not amused. Jadeite was quick to place the blame for the army’s annihilation of the Darkmistress as she was the one in command. After Beryl informed him that the Darkmistress had left as well he tried to make it seem like she had fled. Much to his surprise Nephrite spoke up in his aid when he was forced to explain his injuries. Confirming that the Dark Lords were indeed incredibly powerful. Using the fact that one had managed to injure Kunzite despite being exhausted. Seeing Zoisite's seething, poisonous glower, while Kunzite contented himself with an impassive stare. Jadeite realized that something had happened between the three. The Queen ignored all of this however and just asked him to confirm that he defeated the enemies. When he did she conceded that he at least fulfilled his duties. Since Marceat was left in charge of the army she placed the blame of their defeat on her and killed her. With that she let Jadiete leave but not before warning him not to come before her again in such a disgraceful state. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Dark Kingdom